1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU (central processing unit) receptacle, and particularly relates to a CPU receptacle that can protect metal pins in the receptacle and dissipate heat generated from the CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer motherboards on the market today have at least one receptacle for a CPU. Different types of CPUs require different types of receptacles.
Generally, a CPU receptacle has multiple pin slots to receive the corresponding pins of a CPU. The big processor manufacturer Intel produces a CPU receptacle, LGA775, for its newest product, the Pentium 4 CPU. The LGA 775 is different from conventional receptacles. It has a metal housing with a seat defined therein, and multiple flexible metal pins are provided on the seat that correspond to the metal contacts of the CPU. A cover is pressed on the housing to fix the CPU securely in the housing.
However, when a CPU is mounted in a receptacle, the flexible metal pins in the receptacle can be easily deformed or damaged by the CPU if too much force is used to mount or secure the CPU to the seat.
In addition, CPUs always require additional heat sinks, as does the Pentium 4. Heat sinks usually always contain expensive elements or compounds, and accordingly increases the cost of a computer.
Therefore, the present invention provides a receptacle for a CPU to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.